Hemera Potter
by befuddledbeluga
Summary: Hemera Potter has been emancipated early due to her position as Heir to Godric Gryffindor. She is able to finally cut ties with Dumbledore and her fake friends. She trains herself to be the lady she was always supposed to be, and becomes neutral in the war. Will she eventually pick a side? fem!Harry grey!harry bad!dumbledore bad!ron bad!hermione
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic will update fairly frequently I think just as I write chapters. There will be a pairing, she will be paired with a man but I don't know who yet, and it won't happen for several chapters. There will be no smut though so if that's what you want go elsewhere.

Chapter 1: Cutting Ties- August 1st, Before 6th Year

Hemera Potter's verdant green eyes burned with fire, causing the Order to cower before him.

"You dare? You _dare_ to speak to me as though we are still friends despite knowing that you have been leaching money off of _my_ vaults for years? Despite the fact you paid people to befriend and spy on me? Despite the fact you had this… this whore try to seduce me, even stooping so low as to use Amortentia to ensure that I would fall for it? You are worse than Voldemort ever was." Hemera ranted. Severus Snape stood smirking in a corner. The order had this coming for years now, and finally they would get what they deserved from the one they tried to blind most. He was perfectly content to stand in the corner and enjoy the show.

"Now, my girl, this is only a misunderstanding-" Dumbledore began, his twinkling blue eyes and benign smile fixed firmly on his face while on the inside he was raging that his puppet had seen through his manipulations and carefully constructed plans at last.

"DON'T YOU DARE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE." Everyone stared at Harry slightly shocked that he had the audacity to cut off and then proceed to yell at the headmaster. "I will not allow you to do this to me any longer. Slipping amortentia keyed to Ron Weasley in my food and drink is not a misunderstanding. Syphoning money off my accounts is not a misunderstanding. Hiding my inheritance, and that due to it I can use magic, from me is not a misunderstanding. Allowing me to be abused is not a misunderstanding. I will not stand for it any longer the order will henceforth no longer be welcome in this home: I will be shutting down the words in an hour so I would recommend you clear out before then unless you wish to be forcefully ejected." And with that, Hemera Potter stalked out of the room. She hurried out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the old home of her recently deceased godfather. She sighed, and twisted the ring on her finger, portkeying away to one of her family homes as she began to hear shouting coming from the house.

As she touched down in front of a small cottage, she smiled slightly to herself. Freedom had come to her at long last. Her life had been monumentally changed within the past week. A week ago, she had been at the Dursleys, miserable, starving, beaten, mourning the death of her godfather. But then she had received a letter from the goblins. That letter had changed everything. She had been whisked away to Gringotts, where she was informed that 16 was the age of majority for the last remaining member of an Ancient and most Noble House. Thus, the goblins were no longer bound by Dumbledore's order to keep her ignorant, as his term as magical guardian had come to an end. Dumbledore had miscalculated, unaware of the fact that she was Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor and that, due to her titles and her being the last remaining member of a founder's house was emancipated at 16. Dumbledore had mistakenly believed that she was only the last member of the Potter line- an Ancient House- and one of several members but the heiress of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black.

That day had been a whirlwind of buying an appropriate wardrobe, settling finances and becoming the Lady she was meant to be. The most important part was that she had visited the goblin healers, who had repaired the damage done by the Dursley's. She now stood 5' 6", but retained her skinny scrawny figure. Her scars were gone, even the one on her forehead. Her hair remained messy and her bright green eyes sparkled in the presence of those she trusted. Therefore, only around herself. Around others, her eyes would grow cold and shuttered or burn with fury.

After her visit with the goblins and purchasing what she needed, she had left the Dursleys and settled in Aurora Cottage. It was small, and surrounded by woodlands with a river nearby. It had been a part of her inheritance as Lady Black, and thus had a spectacular library that was linked to the main, and rather extensive one, at Black Castle. She was living in the middle of 20 acres of unplottable woodland that she had also added a Fidelius charm to.

She had done what none had expected of her- broken free of the chains Albus Dumbledore had wound around her. What nobody realized was that Hemera Potter was not a fool, that she had always known he was trying to control her and her "friends" were nothing of the sort, but had also known she had no power to act while Dumbledore was her magical guardian. Thus, she had done the best she could, studying all the school courses hidden in the library whenever she could escape her friends. Thus, she was already at NEWT standard in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark arts, Herbology, and Charms, and had kept it hidden from everyone as she pretended to only have average intelligence to prevent drama. Unfortunately, the only extracurricular subject she had been able to master was occlumency, but she had not had time to pursue anything else as she was unwilling to risk arousing the suspicions of her so-called friends. Now, however, was a different. It was time to unleash her inner Ravenclaw. With this in mind, she pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Master Griphook;_

_I am delighted to inform you that I have finally cut ties with the old fool. I am now decidedly neutral in this war. I would like to take you up on your generous offer of training, now that I no longer need to keep the Order and my "friends" off my back. Please let me know when would be convenient for me to arrive at Gringotts to discuss details and begin._

_May your gold ever increase,_

_Hemera Potter_

_Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor_

She whistled for Hedwig, and sent off before beginning to draft a letter to the Dark Lord Voldemort.

. . .

"My lord," Severus said, inclining his head respectfully to Lord Voldemort who was in his office conversing with Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus. You know you may call me Tom, as a member of my inner circle. But never mind that now, what brings you here? I must confess, I did not expect to see you here today." Tom said, gesturing his old friend into a seat. Tom had been restored to his youthful good looks and sanity not long after the incident in the Department of Mysteries due to several potions that Severus had brewed for him, and all of the death eaters were much relieved.

"I did not expect to come. As you know, today was another Order meeting when the most interesting happened. Hemera Potter stormed in and started yelling at Dumbledore and the order and telling them off." Tom leaned forward in interest.

"I… I beg your pardon?" Severus' eyes glittered in amusement at Tom's response. It was rare to see him so stunned.

"Yes. She has cut ties with the order, kicking them out of their old headquarters. Furthermore, when Dumbledore tried to placate her, she cut him off and railed at him. It was quite a sight."

"The question is, what will she do now?" Tom asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Lords and Goblins- August 2nd

The following morning, the Dark Lord was holding court over a long dining table with his inner circle present when Hedwig flew in and landed in front of him.

"That's Potter's owl." Severus Snape murmured under his breath, exchanging a glance with Lucius.

"You're certain, Severus? Why would Potter be writing to our lord?" Rabastan Lestrange asked. Severus only scowled at Rabastan questioning him and was about to give a scathing reply when Tom cut him off.

"Enough. We shall see what the girl has to say." He said before scanning the letter for any charms, jinxes, hexes or curses before untying the letter, eyeing Hedwig warily. Hedwig simply ruffled her feathers and looked back at him unfazed.

"She wants a reply too." Rodolphus Lestrange chimed in.

"I'll read it aloud, shall I?" Tom queried, and his inner circle nodded their heads, Tom then began to read:

_To the Dark Lord:_

_I am sure you are surprised to receive a missive from me. You will probably even more stunned to hear what I am about to say, and will not believe what this letter contains easily. Thus, I have written this missive on Veritaserum coated parchment which, as I'm sure you are aware, forces me to write only the truth. Please, feel free to verify this claim after reading this missive. I take no offense at sensible precautions._

_As I'm sure Professor Snape has already informed you, I have broken from Dumbledore's control and cronies. I am also sure that the question on all your minds is what will I do now. With all due respect, I will not join your side. I do not have a clear enough understanding of your aims and goals to join you honestly and totally. I am, however, unwilling to fight for the prejudice and bigotry that the Light Side represents even out side of the manipulative bastard of a headmaster. As you may have guessed, by this point, I intend to remain neutral in this conflict. I am aware that the next question is how I possibly could do so, with a prophecy about me. The simple answer is that the prophecy was a fake engineered by one Albus Dumbledore. I have checked this with the Department of Mysteries, and they verified that the prophecy stored there under our names was a fake engineered by Albus Dumbledore who took an old, already fulfilled prophecy and attached our names too it and changed the dates surrounding it's recording. _

_Thus, I would like to ensure that you do not pursue me. To this end, I have sworn an oath on my life and magic that went with the full text being: "I, Hemera Potter, do swear on my life and magic that I will not harm or plot to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, and those bearing his Dark Mark unless they attack myself, or the following persons: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, so mote it be." The rest of the Weasley family is fair game, but the people I listed are my only true friends and thus serve as the family I never had. I would greatly appreciate an oath in return, but I will remain neutral regardless._

_The last important question I wanted to address, and that I'm sure your wondering about, is your return to sanity. This is my doing: not long after your resurrection, I overheard a conversation between Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore about how they performed an old, black magic on your soul so that the more followers you marked, the more insane you became. It took me the better part of a year, but I finally found a counter which I was able to perform remotely due to your use of my blood during your resurrection. It is my hope that this will make you more reasonable and, perhaps, even a force of positive change in the wizarding world._

_Regards,_

_Hemera Potter_

_Lady Potter_

Immediately after he finished reading, Tom cast a spell on the parchment and verified that it was coated in Veritaserum.

"It's true, then?" Lucius said, sounding stunned.

"Yes… it appears so. The question is, what now?" Tom replied, rubbing is chin thoughtfully.

"You ought to make an oath in return, my lord. Lady Potter has powerful magic, and now that she is out from under Dumbledore's thumb she may learn to wield it properly." Severus said.

"But she cannot attack us regardless." Rabastan replied.

"She could have her friends named in the vow and attack us, and then when we retaliate join the field herself." Rodolphus countered.

"What do you think, Bella?" Tom asked. It was unusual to see Bellatrix so silent, but he knew she had been devastated to accidentally cause her cousin's death when her stunner sent him through the veil.

"I agree with Rudo." She said softly.

"Lucius?" Tom asked his top political advisor.

"Giving an oath would also inspire a small measure of trust, giving us the possibility of getting her on our side later. She stated herself that she does not understand our aims. Should we give her a vow, it would open up avenues to perhaps discuss more with her later."

"Very well. _I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do swear on my life and magic that I shall not attack, plan to kill or order any marked followers to attack or kill Hemera Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, unless they attack or attempt to harm me or my marked followers, so mote it be._" Tom stated, and felt the oath settle around his magical core.

. . .

Meanwhile, Hemera Potter was settling down in front of Griphook.

"Greetings, Master Griphook. My thanks for seeing me in such a timely manner."

"It is no matter, Lady Potter-Black -Gryffindor." He stated with a toothy grin.

"How many times, Griphook? Just Hemera is fine, but if you insist on using a title at the very least abbreviate to Lady Potter or we well be here for hours."

"Very well, Lady Potter. Now, you mentioned wishing to undergo training? What, exactly, would you like to train in?"

"Runes, Arithmancy, Dark Arts, Sword fighting and other Martial Arts, Dueling, Warding, Spell-crafting, Wizarding Law and Etiquette, Politics. However, I would like for my main focus to be healing as that is my true passion." Griphook raised an eyebrow.

"That is quite a schedule. I believe that, in order to truly become a master in all of these, would require fifteen years of intensive study. Fortunately, as you are an heir to one of the Founders of Hogwarts, this is possible. It is not widely known, but all of the founders of Hogwarts were, in fact, High Elves. This means that they were immortal. They have hidden themselves in Avalon, where none will find them, and only grant access to their heirs that we at Gringotts deem worthy of this honor and that seek further education. They have also kept up to date with all new advancements in magic over the centuries, and you need not fear learning anything outdated. Furthermore, they have a time freezing ward that they can activate so that when you return only one day will have passed here."

"That's incredible Griphook…" Hemera said, stunned. "Thank you… thank you so much."

"It is our pleasure to help you out from under the manipulative bastard's thumb." Griphook said, smirking. This snapped Hemera out of her days, and she began to grin deviously.

"Speaking of which… It is time for Gringotts to retaliate. Take any measures you see fit for their thefts from my vaults. Bankrupt them, force them into servitude, ban them from Gringotts, kill them, I don't care."

"Truly?" Griphook said with an evil smile.

"Yes, just remember to leave Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley alone. The of the family are all yours."

"You are too kind, Lady Potter. It is always a pleasure to do business with you. Here is the portkey to Avalon, to activate it you must let blood fall onto it. They will expect you tomorrow at dawn." Griphook said, handing her a smooth, multicolored stone. Hemera nodded.

"May your gold ever increase, Master Griphook," She said inclining her head respectfully.

"And may your enemies cower before you, Lady Potter-Black -Gryffindor." Griphook said, giving her a small bow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Avalon- August 3rd

The following morning, Hemera had packed a bag with all of her clothing, her invisibility cloak, and her photo album. She had on a skin tight basilisk hide suit beneath beautiful deep green robes in case the founders wanted to train immediately. She also had two wands: the first, strapped in a holster on her forearm was a wand she got crafted in Knockturn Alley and contained basilisk venom and a phoenix feather core inside of unicorn horn and cherry wood, and the second was her old holly and phoenix feather wand which was strapped to her inner thigh. Her crafted wand was made just for her, and was particularly powerful in healing and warding, while also being a gray wand, showing that she should have equal ease in both dark and light magics. Her hair was in a braid down her back, the only way to have it be somewhat tame. She also had on black combat boots, and her ring denoting her as Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor (the rings had merged when she claimed them) and, of course, her glasses. Assured that she was ready, she made a small cut on her hand and grabbed the portkey and was jerked away in a flurry of color.

When she landed, she was in a crouch, her wand drawn and her eyes flickering rapidly around, taking in her surroundings.

"So, this is the brat who killed my basilisk." A man who could only be Salazar Slytherin drawled.

"Oh, Sal, we've been over this. The thing was threatening her life, she was only trying to survive, a very Slytherin trait I might add." Godric Gryffindor countered.

"Enough." Rowena Ravenclaw said sharply, cutting off Salazar as he began to open his mouth to retort. "I would like to meet Godric's heir. Tell me, what house were you in?"

"Gryffindor, my lady."

"Of course." Salazar grumbled darkly, causing Rowena to shoot him a sharp look and Hemera to stiffen.

"I _was_ supposed to be sorted into your house, Lord Slytherin. But due to the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore I talked the hat into putting me elsewhere. I had begun to think recently that I had made a mistake in talking the hat out of putting me in Gryffindor but perhaps I was wrong." Hemera said, eyes flashing and standing stiffly. Salazar glowered.

"Now then, that's lovely." Helga Hufflepuff said, clapping her hands. "The goblins have sent us your NEWT scores that you took over winter break, very impressive, all O's, and also your requested new classes. First, however, are there any old subjects you wish to pursue to mastery level?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would also be delighted to learn anything else you believe worthwhile."

"Of course you would." Salazar muttered, but before any of the other founders could reprimand him Hemera hissed.

"_Lord Slytherin, I would like to remind you that it is I who returned your heir to his own free will and soul. I apologize for the murder of your basilisk, but I cannot regret doing so to save my life." _At the parseltongue, Salazar's head snapped up.

"_You speak? How?_" Salazar said, stunned.

"_Due to defeating your heir when I was a baby, I was granted a boon from House Slytherin. As I was incapable of asking something, Lady Magic granted me the ability to speak parsel."_

_"You will learn parselmagic with me, in that case. I accept your apology, and apologize for my own brash behavior._" Salazar said, offering a slight bow and Hemera curtsied respectfully in return.

After that, Hemera's training began in earnest. She studied everything under all of the founders, but would also get individualized instruction. From Rowena, she would learn Runes, Arithmancy, Warding, and Spell-crafting. From Helga, she would learn Charms and Transfiguration. From Godric, she would study Dueling, Sword-fighting and other Martial Arts. Her favorite teacher, however, was Salazar, who taught her Dark Arts, Warding (as his style was different from Rowena's), Potions, Parselmagic, Healing, Politics and Wizarding Law and Etiquette.

. . .

"Now in order to achieve the Animagus transformation, you must focus on your core of magic. See it. Observe it for a time. Now, I want you to pull on that magic and bring it forth to your skin. You must do this smoothly, evenly, calmly. Be precise and quick but do not rush." Helga instructed. All of the founders were watching Hemera as she meditated in the center of a large room. It had been one year after Hemera arrived at Avalon, and the founders had decided that Hemera was advanced enough and comfortable enough with them to attempt the animagus transformation. "Remember, once you transform, you must conquer the animal's instincts. Should you fail, we will be forced to revert you to human form and you will never achieve the animagus transformation or you will be stuck in your animagus form forever, with only your animal instincts." The founders watched, holding their breath Hemera's aura started to form a brilliant green sheen around her skin. As soon as all of her was glowing with the power of her aura, she transformed, slowly at first starting with her feet but then faster and faster. Salazar was the first to recognize her.

"She's a Peruvian Vipertooth." He gasped, looking awed. The others were not so effusive, knowing that the Peruvian Vipertooth was the smallest dragon, it was also one of the deadliest as it was the fastest dragon and had venomous fangs. Furthermore, it could be incredibly stealthy and sneaky and also had a taste for human flesh. Hemera's dragon form's eyes snapped open and gave them all a look of hunger before flying straight at Godric, who was only saved by his highly-honed battle reflexes. After this initial failure, she started circling high above them, searching for weakness.

"_Hemera, I know your in there." _Salazar hissed, trying to help her conquer the instinct.

"_The human is gone now. She is too weak."_ The dragon hissed contemptuously. In her mind, Hemera was trying frantically to regain control and prevent herself from hurting her beloved mentors.

"_Come back to me, my child. I love you… daughter."_ Salazar said softly, his face blank but eyes filled with worry. In that moment, Hemera conquered the dragon. She flew to Salazar, and transformed in front of him before hugging him tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

"_Hush now, my daughter, you succeeded. All is well."_

_"I nearly killed Godric father!"_

_"But you did not."_ He said, stroking her hair. "_Oh, daughter you conquered the dragon. I'm so proud of you." _But Hemera continued to cry. _"There is no need to cry, child. All is well. And Godric deserves to be scared out of his wits occasionally." _Salazar said a smirk tugging at his lips, and Hemera gave a watery chuckle.

That was the day that Hemera and Salazar finally acknowledged the parental bond that had grown between them over the first year due to her love of his subjects, her cunning and her parsel abilities. From that day forth Hemera, whenever Hemera wasn't training or studying, she could be found with her father, working on a new potion or reading cuddled next to each other on the couch and otherwise spending time with him in any way possible, or she could be found flying around Avalon in her Animagus form.

. . .

Just over two years into her stay in Avalon, Hemera was attempting to brew wolfsbane, a notoriously finicky potion, under Salazar's watchful eye. Just as she was using an eye dropper to add in two drops of armadillo bile, Godric banged on the door causing her to add about 15 drops of armadillo bile. She dropped the dropper and grabbed her wand, erecting the most powerful shield she knew. The last thing she saw was Salazar's horrified gaze before the cauldron exploded and she was blown backwards into a wall and knocked unconscious. She woke a day later.

"Kori…" Salazar breathed as her eyes fluttered open.

"Father… what happened?" She mumbled, feeling discombobulated.

"You… were trying to brew wolfsbane when that fool Godric caused you to add far too much armadillo bile… Well, you know what happens then. You were blown into the wall… You broke three ribs and cracked your skull. You're lucky that your shield was so strong, lucky you didn't crack your skull or have your ribs puncture your lungs or…" Salazar said in a choked voice, before Hemera cut him off with a hug.

"I'm alright, Father. Truly." She said. For the first time since she had known him, Salazar's mask had fallen completely leaving the devastation and pain clear upon his face.

Hemera's near death caused Salazar to realize that the woman he viewed as an adoptive daughter would eventually pass, and his greatest fear was that she would pass without knowing how much he treasured his Kori.

A week later, Hemera had her head in Salazar's lap reading a book on the healing of dark curse wounds. Salazar was stroking her hair, staring off into space, thinking of how to approach the upcoming conversation.

"Kori?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, Father?"

"Could I speak with you a moment?" Hemera nodded her assent and put her book to the side before looking up at him expectantly.

"Hemera you are like a daughter to me. The accident last week made me realize how much you truly mean to me. Because of this… I would like to blood adopt you to make you truly my daughter."

"Truly?" Hemera asked shocked, and when Salazar nodded she threw herself at him in a hug. "Yes, yes, yes! Can we do it now?"

"Of course. That's why I waited a week before asking you." Salazar said, laughing. He went to his bag and retrieved a potion from the inside. "This already has my blood in it. All you have to say: I, Lady Hemera Potter-Black-Gryffindor, do accept Lord Salazar Slytherin as my father in mind, soul and blood, so mote it be, and then drink the potion." Hemera nodded before doing as instructed. A whirlwind of colors surrounded her before vanishing, leaving his daughter standing before him. Her eyes were now green flecked with silver, the color of his own, and her hair now fell in sleek waves. Her lips were fuller and redder, and her face looked more regal than before. Her figure was also fuller, giving her a classic hour glass figure and her chest was fuller. Her skin had a faintly golden hue, and her hands were now small, elegant and long-fingered. She was a vision.

"You look beautiful, Kori," Her father said, cupping her cheek softly and smiling at her.

"Thank you, Adar." She said softly. Her voice was now melodious and slightly deeper, sounding like wooden wind chimes. "What is that you keep calling me?"

"Kori. It means Daughter in Greek, which is, as you know, from where my family originated. And where did Adar come from?" Hemera laughed, a beautiful, pure sound.

"It comes from _Lord of the Rings_. It was one of the few books I managed to read as Dudley tried to throw it away, and it means father in the language of the elves there. It just seems to fit."

"Indeed." Adar replied, and the two just smiled at each other.

. . .

It was the day of her departure. Hemera couldn't believe that 15 years had passed. She had grown close with all the Founders, but particularly her Ada. She was still struggling with the thought of leaving him behind. During her time in Avalon, she had learned all her intended subjects and became gifted in all of them. However, she became a true master in Spell-crafting, Warding, Potions, Parselmagic, and Healing. Some unexpected things she also learned were how to play piano, how to sing, and how to dance, all of which were surprisingly taught to her by her Ada and made her incredible in all of them. After making her farewells to Godric, then Helga and Rowena (who had also instructed her in fashion and in hairstyles), she approached her Adar.

"Ada… I'm going to miss you so much." She choked out, hugging him fiercely with tears streaming down her face.

"I know Kori, I know. But we cannot follow you. I wish we could communicate but there is no way that exists." At this, Rowena started chuckling.

"That may once have been true, Salazar…" Rowena said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Salazar asked, whirling around. Rowena only gestured to Hemera.

"As a last project in spell crafting, I enchanted these two pendants. They will allow us to communicate, and are activated by the word Kori for you, and the word Adar for me. If we both say vlepo after activating the communication link, it will project an image of the other onto the nearest surface. And to end the conversation, you just say daro." Hemera said, showing two serpent pendants, one green and one silver. Salazar looked at her in shock and awe before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Kori, I will treasure this forever." Hemera smiled at him, before looping the green serpent pendant over his head. "I have one last gift for you as well, Kori. _Come, serpent._ " And out of his pocket came a black mamba. He was only six inches long, just a baby, but he would grow quickly. "He is a black mamba, one of the deadliest serpents alive. He also matched to you as a true familiar. I feel better that you are returning to that place with some extra protection."

"Thank you, Ada, he is beautiful. I think I shall name him Skia." Hemera said as Skia wrapped around her wrist.

"Shadow. How appropriate. Now, Kori, remember that while you are now half-siblings with the Dark Lord, you need not side with him if you do not wish you. As you are such a powerful lady in your own right, he has no control over you. Do what you feel is right, and what makes you happy, Kori. Now, it is time for you to return." Adar said, before embracing her one more time, kissing her forehead and stepping back.

"Go, child of the Founders, your training is finished." The four founders said together, thereby activating the portkey and sending Hemera back to the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Homecoming and House Affairs- August 4th

Hemera landed in Griphook's office in Gringotts, where he was awaiting her.

"Greetings Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor… and Heir Slytherin. Goodness you have changed haven't you." Griphook said raising an eyebrow. And it was true. Despite not having aged physically in Avalon, her body had developed and changed due to her blood adoption. She also held herself with newfound poise and confidence, a Slytherin mask fully in place. She truly looked like a Lady, a powerful one that you wouldn't want to risk crossing.

"Greetings, Master Griphook. Has there been any correspondence for me?" Hemera asked, and Griphook nodded before handing her a letter with the Slytherin crest on it. The Dark Lord had responded. She quickly opened the seal after checking the letter for any sort of magic and began to read:

_To Lady Potter-_

_I thank you for your missive. It was most enlightening. I accept your oath, and offer the following oath in turn which reads, in it's entirety: I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do swear on my life and magic that I shall not attack, plan to kill or order any marked followers to attack or kill Hemera Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, unless they attack or attempt to harm me or my marked followers, so mote it be. Perhaps we will have more opportunities to work together in the future._

_Regards,_

_The Dark Lord Voldemort_

_Lord Slytherin_

Hemera breathed a sigh of relief seeing that her letter to the Dark Lord had received a positive response, and that her friends would be safe.

"Anything else that needs to be addressed?" She asked, looking to Griphook expectantly.

"Yes, Lady Potter. As the head of House Black, you are expected to check in with all members of your house and ensure that they are well. As Narcissa Malfoy died in childbirth, this leaves only Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, as Draco Malfoy falls under his father's house. You may write him a letter if you wish, but as House Malfoy is more powerful than House Black at this time you have no claim on the boy. You also have the option to correspond with Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks, and can reinstate them into the family if you which."

"Why were they removed from the family?"

"Andromeda married a muggleborn, Ted Tonks, and was therefore immediately disowned, and her daughter was thus never a member of the Black family."

"Thank you, Griphook. Do you know when the next Wizengamot meeting is, perchance?"

"It is on the 10th of August, Lady Potter. Also, One Bill Weasley has been most anxious to see you, and has been approaching me."

"Oh, thank you Griphook. Would it be possible to bring him here?"

"Yes, Lady Potter." Griphook said before summoning another goblin and asking him to summon Bill Weasley. Not long after Bill Weasley burst into the room, pulling her into a tight hug and spinning her around.

"Little sis! We've been so worried! God, we're all so proud of how you handled Dumbledore. How've you been? Where have you been?" Bill fired off before noticing her changed appearance. "Lookin good sis. What happened?" Hemera started to laugh. Despite his cool appearance with a fang earring, Bill was a worry wart at heart. When he and Charlie had claimed her as their little sister, they became fiercely protective of her and would both mother hen her relentlessly.

"I'm fine Bill. Honestly. I'll explain later. I need you to gather up the gang and bring them to my place for dinner tonight. Let's say, around 7? Save me the trouble of gathering everyone myself, and I also don't want Dumbles to know I've been in touch with anyone." She said before pulling out a scarf from her bag and turning it into a portkey to Aurora cottage. "I really should get going though, I'm exhausted. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright little sis, if you say so. We'll be there. I'm almost tempted to put a tracking charm on you to make sure you don't run off again." Bill said, smirking.

"Bi-ill…" Hemera, whined pouting.

"Well, I should get back to work. See you tonight, yeah?" Bill said hugging her once more as she nodded before striding out of the office. With a farewell to Griphook, Hemera apparated back to Aurora Cottage.

. . .

When Hemera arrived, her shoulders sagged. She was alone again. No more guidance, or set plan. Alone in an empty house. She wished desperately to use her necklace, but knew that she needed to avoid becoming totally reliant on the presence and advice of her Adar. So, with a deep sigh, she retreated to a potions lab and began stocking up potions for her stores. Mostly, these were healing potions, but she also started batches of Polyjuice potion and veritaserum, both of which were generally useful to have on hand. At 5:00 pm, her wand alarm went off and she put any cauldrons that weren't at a simmering stage in stasis before heading upstairs to prepare dinner for her friends.

As she prepared some lasagna and garlic bread, along with a salad, she turned on the radio and sang along to the songs. Cooking was the only skill she enjoyed that she had learned at the Dursleys. While she hadn't enjoyed cooking for her unappreciative "family", she loved experimenting and crafting delicious food for her friends, her real family.

While the lasagna and garlic bread were in the oven, she decided to address the responsibilities she had as the head of house Black.

_To Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black-_

_My name is Hemera Potter. What you are probably unaware of is that I am the new Lady Black and head of the house Black due to the wishes of my late godfather, Sirius Black. I suppose the first thing I'd like to say to you is that I do not hold you responsible for his death. I know you only shot a stunning spell at him, and could never have accounted for the fact that it would lead him to fall through the veil. The second item I'd like to ensure is that you are content in your marriage. If you and Rodolphus Lestrange are unhappy in your marriage, please inform me and I would be happy to work with House Lestrange to dissolve the marriage. _

_The final matter is perhaps the most delicate. I am aware that you are an avid follower of the Dark Lord, and thus have probably been informed of our somewhat tenuous truce. I will neither help nor harm you personally in your endeavors at this time. If you feel so inclined, you can send me information trying to persuade me to your cause, but be aware that, having just escaped from under Dumbledore's thumb, I have no desire to serve a new master no matter how ideologically aligned they may be._

_However, despite all of this, you and the Lestranges are family. Due to this, I am enclosing a leather bracelet in this portkey. Any Black family member is keyed into the wards of my location, and it will portkey you instantly into my healing rooms should your vitals drop to unacceptable levels or you are knocked unconscious. You should know I am a certified and accomplished healer, and am currently in the process of becoming fully stocked with healing potions. This portkey also allows you to bring two people with you, should you activate it using the phrase "Toujurs Pur". These people will be trapped in the healing room the instant they arrive, but I am of course notified whenever your portkey is activated. This will allow me to best assist you, a member of the house of Black, and those you care for. You should also be aware that the Dark Lord is explicitly banned from my residence, regardless of if you try to bring him or not due to my desire for neutrality and the fact that my wards around the healing room would be unable to hold him. You can also feel free to activate the portkey should you desire to discuss anything else, but it will always portkey you to the healing room._

_I pray that you feel comfortable enough to approach me should I be capable of helping you with anything, or if there is even the slightest chance I can help. I also give my word I will not turn you into the Aurors, the Ministry, or the Order, nor will I give them any information about you._

_Regards,_

_Hemera Potter_

_Lady Potter-Black_

_To Rodolphus Lestrange-_

_My name is Hemera Potter, but what I am sure you are unaware of is that I am also the head of House Black and Lady Black due to the wishes of my late godfather. For some time now, house Black has had no real head who would take control and protect the entire family. While I loved my godfather dearly, I am not blind to his faults and know that he would never be willing or capably of truly running the Black family. All of this means that your wife, Bellatrix, has been without protection. I'm warning you now, Lestrange. If I hear you are harming or have harming Bellatrix Black, I will track you down, castrate you, and then proceed to torture you until I feel retribution has achieved before killing you. Do not make the mistake to think that I am not capable or willing to carry out this threat: I am no longer the Light's precious plaything and am quite capable and willing to use the dark arts._

_You have been warned._

Hemera decided to hold off on writing to Andromeda Tonks nee Black, as she was running low on time and wanted to gather some information about Andromeda before approaching her.

At 7 o'clock, just as she took the lasagna and garlic bread out of the oven, she felt a large party enter through the wards and instantly knew that her friends had arrived. She moved quickly towards the entrance hall, beaming. Her friends were all looking around the hall curiously when she found them, and were visibly shocked by her appearance. Unsurprisingly, Fred and George were the first to recover.

"Hemera, you naughty girl!" Fred started.

"Breaking free from the Order," George continued.

"Shouting at Dumbledore,"

"Exposing that the man's a bloody bastard,"

"Nearly giving mum a heart attack,"

"And leaving chaos in your wake."

"We're just so proud!" They wailed in unison, while wiping fake tears from their eyes. Everyone started laughing, and the ice was officially broken. Hemera soon found herself surrounded by her friends, and enveloped in many embraces.

"C'mon everyone, into the kitchen! I don't want the food getting cold."

"What's for dinner?" Charlie asked, smiling at her charmingly.

"Oh, no need for that Char!" She said, smacking him on the shoulder. "And you'll see. So follow me, you lot!" Hemera said, leading them all into the kitchen. She ushered them all into seats around the wooden table and set the lasagna, garlic bread and salad into the middle of the table. "Dig in everyone! And cheers!" The next several minutes were filled with a scramble as people tried to reach the assorted serving dishes to pile food onto their plates.

"This is bloody amazing, Hemera," Neville said.

"A symphony of flavors, isn't that right Gred?"

"Correct, Forge!"

"Enough you too," Bill said, cutting the twins off before they could start bantering, "Now Hemera, I think it's time to tell us what the hell's been going on."

And as the group worked their way through the meal, Hemera explained about her extra studies at Hogwarts, her discovery of her inheritance, the reasons for her break from the order, her correspondence with the dark lord and finally her training under the founders.

"I'm glad that you finally removed your wrackspurt infestation. They made your brain all fuzzy, you know." Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah, me too Luna. By the way, I also wanted to ask what you all thought of Andromeda Tonks. Her daughter is Nymphadora Tonks, and she was disowned from the Black family for marrying a muggleborn. I do, however, have the option to reinstate her."

"Nymphadora was in my year at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff. Nice girl, Hufflepuff, clumsy but clever. Fiercely loyal to Dumbledore though. She's in the Order, you know." Charlie said. "Don't know about her mother though. Do you Bill?"

"Andromeda definitely isn't in the Order, but she despises the Black family with a passion for their prejudice and casting out. My bet is that she is also a big Dumbledore supporter."

"Alright then, I guess she won't be reinstated."

"Have you given any thought about what you may want to do in the future?" Neville asked, causing Hemera to sigh and rub her forehead.

"What I really want to do is be a healer. The problem is that I'm far to young by the standards of the wizarding world, and I can hardly just apply at St. Mungo's and say I'm fully qualified and expect them to give me a position."

"I've always found that an infusion of gurdyroot can help clear the mind. The best suppliers if you can't make it are of course private healers." Luna noted absently. Hemera's head snapped up.

"Luna, your brilliant." She breathed. "I can renovate one of my private properties, put an advertisement in the Prophet."

"How will you keep people from knowing it's you?" Bill asked, looking concerned. "Dumbledore won't give you up lightly."

"Down Knockturn, there's a forger of documentation. I'll go to him. Pose as a man… I'll come up with a name later. Maybe Barak- it means lightning in Greek. And pass off real credentials and have him change the name after having him sworn to secrecy."

"And how will you get clients?" Charlie added. Hemera waved a hand dismissively.

"Gryffindor family owns a storefront on one of those little alleys off of Knockturn Alley. I'll ward it, and send out word through word of mouth. I'll also develop a ward maybe…"

"Now now Hemera," Fred said.

"When did you go down Knockturn," George continued

"And find all of this information." Fred finished. Hemera merely rolled her eyes.

"A _healer_ down Knockturn Alley? Won't you stick out a bit?" Neville said slightly incredulously, but Hemera merely waved him off.

"Nah, there's all sorts of stuff down there. And it'll give some of the less… reputable people a place to go to get healed. Can you imagine Azkaban escapees apparating to St. Mungo's? And they deserve treatment, as do people like werewolves."

"What ward were you going to develop?" Bill asked.

"One that draws any person needing treatment with a dark or grey affinity. St. Mungo's is only truly safe for those of light affinity. I'll cancel it once I get some people in, and then word will spread along the grapevine of dark wizards and creatures. It'll be fine."

"You'll be careful, right? I want to see all of your wards and where you'll be working once this is set up." Bill said. Hemera rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Bill. I'll have to work odd hours though, so I'll have to set up an alert ward to wake me up around the place."

"Just don't push yourself too hard. Do you have anything else that'll be on your plate?" Charlie contributed.

"Just the Wizengamot, and general head of house stuff- accounting and the like. Nothing huge."

"How are you going to explain those absences?" Bill asked.

"Well, most Wizengamot meetings are on Mondays. So I'll just have every Monday be a day where the clinic is shut down so I can brew potions, decontaminate and so on. I'll be open the rest of the week though. I won't be able to open until after the Wizengamot meeting though, because I'll need to set this thing up. It'll be fine Bill, Charlie, stop being such worrywarts."

"If you say so…" They replied uneasily.

"Ok, so we won't be able to stay in touch really this summer because I don't want you all to fall under suspicion of the Order. I'll try to drop a line occasionally, but it'll be tough. So be careful, you guys. And for the love of god, don't give Voldemort or his followers a reason to target you."

"Yes mum." The twins said smirking, and Hemera smacked them both upside the head.

"Okay, enough, you all should get going before your missed. It's getting late." Hemera said firmly, ushering them all to the door before giving them each firm hugs and watching them leave. It had been truly wonderful to see them all again, and she was glad that she had a plan to put her skills to good use.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ward and Wizengamot Meetings- August 5th – 10th

The next morning, after making some adjustments to the potions still brewing, Hemera made her way to Gringotts, and confidently approached one of the tellers.

"Greetings Master Goblin, I would like to speak with Master Griphook." She stated smoothly, subtly flashing her head of house ring. The goblins eyes widened.

"Please, follow me." He said, and escorted her into Griphook's office. Griphook was sorting through some paperwork, and looked up in surprise when Hemera strode in through the door.

"Lady Potter… I must confess I was not expecting to see you again so soon."

"I was not planning on returning so soon. I am in need of some assistance. I am aware that one of the Gryffindor buildings I inherited is in Knockturn Alley?" She stated.

"That is correct." Griphook said, looking at her curiously.

"I would like to open up a private healing ward in that building. It is the only way that I can be a healer and put my skills to good use without exposing myself to the public and, more importantly, Dumbledore. I need to set up an account totally independent of all my holdings under the name Barak Aetos. I will also would like to order some items from Gringotts." Hemera stated, knowing that Aetos was a very common pureblood last name, making her identity much harder to prove fake. She was also one of the few people aware that Gringotts could offer, to high-paying customers, beautifully crafted and enchanted items.

"What items would you require? And, for you, we would be willing to also create a new identity with appropriate credentials?" Griphook said, and Hemera smirked to herself. This would be better than she had hoped: if the goblins vouched for her credentials, nobody would dare question them.

"I would like to see what options you have for a healing ward. Obviously, beds, and shelving, and such but I can't imagine that you all would have left your crafting at that. And the credentials would be ideal."

"We would be willing to give you all the materials in a fully stocked healing ward: these are beds with enchanted curtains that prevent the spread of contaminants as well as shelving that feeds into an automatically updating inventory for potions. For credentials, we will not give you straight O's through OWLs and NEWTs, despite those being your true marks, as it would look too suspicious. Perhaps you'll get an E in herbology and transfiguration across both, yes that should do it. You'll have attended Circe's Academy of Magic, a very prestigious Greek magical academy, invite only and all that. Then you will have trained at Aesclipius Hospital, it's also a very good Greek Hospital. Very unfortunately, Greece and Britain aren't allies, a pity that, as it means that paperwork won't be shared between the two nations, thus ensuring nobody will be able to investigate. We'll make you… 25? Or so. And what appearance will you be taking?" Griphook rattled off quickly, all the while scribbling away on a piece of parchment while Hemera sat mildly shell shocked.

"Oh, well, I'll be a man, I'll keep my height though, and I was thinking dark brown hair and light blue eyes. I'm going to try and make a fairly forgettable face, something like this," She said throwing up a glamour.

"And how will you maintain that while using your magic for healing?"

"I'm going to tweak some charms and create a ring that holds the glamour and powers it off of ambient magic. It should be fairly easy."

"Very well. Is there anything else we can help you with?"

"I'd like to get a house elf to help me run the ward, so that I don't have to deal with all maintenance and food and such. Are there any contracts available?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. The best for your purposes is probably Mippy. Her previous owner was a potions master who recently passed on leaving behind no heirs."

"She sounds perfect, thank you Griphook. I believe that will be all. Send me an owl when the furnishings are complete and I'll send Mippy for them."

"Very well, Lady Potter."

"May your gold ever increase."

"And may your enemies fall before you.

. . .

While Hemera was visiting Gringotts, the Dark Lord was hosting his inner circle once again for breakfast. They were eating in companionable silence, leaving the plotting for later in the day, when Hedwig flew in again. Everyone expected her to head towards Lord Voldemort as she had last time but, to their surprise, she flew over to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, each of whom took their respective letters after checking for any magic dangerous.

"What does the brat have to say?" Severus drawled, sounding bored, and Tom shot him a quelling look.

"Bellatrix, read yours first." Tom instructed, and Bella opened the letter causing a leather bracelet to fall out. It was simple, just three leather strands braided to form a simple bracelet and Bella could feel it pulsing with magic. After a brief moment of examining the bracelet, Bellatrix began to read.

_To Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black-_

_My name is Hemera Potter. What you are probably unaware of is that I am the new Lady Black and head of the house Black due to the wishes of my late godfather, Sirius Black. I suppose the first thing I'd like to say to you is that I do not hold you responsible for his death. I know you only shot a stunning spell at him, and could never have accounted for the fact that it would lead him to fall through the veil. The second item I'd like to ensure is that you are content in your marriage. If you and Rodolphus Lestrange are unhappy in your marriage, please inform me and I would be happy to work with House Lestrange to dissolve the marriage. _

_The final matter is perhaps the most delicate. I am aware that you are an avid follower of the Dark Lord, and thus have probably been informed of our somewhat tenuous truce. I will neither help nor harm you personally in your endeavors at this time. If you feel so inclined, you can send me information trying to persuade me to your cause, but be aware that, having just escaped from under Dumbledore's thumb, I have no desire to serve a new master no matter how ideologically aligned they may be._

_However, despite all of this, you and the Lestranges are family. Due to this, I am enclosing a leather bracelet in this portkey. Any Black family member is keyed into the wards of my location, and it will portkey you instantly into my healing rooms should your vitals drop to unacceptable levels or you are knocked unconscious. You should know I am a certified and accomplished healer, and am currently in the process of becoming fully stocked with healing potions. This portkey also allows you to bring two people with you, should you activate it using the phrase "Toujurs Pur". These people will be trapped in the healing room the instant they arrive, but I am of course notified whenever your portkey is activated. This will allow me to best assist you, a member of the house of Black, and those you care for. You should also be aware that the Dark Lord is explicitly banned from my residence, regardless of if you try to bring him or not due to my desire for neutrality and the fact that my wards around the healing room would be unable to hold him. You can also feel free to activate the portkey should you desire to discuss anything else, but it will always portkey you to the healing room._

_I pray that you feel comfortable enough to approach me should I be capable of helping you with anything, or if there is even the slightest chance I can help. I also give my word I will not turn you into the Aurors, the Ministry, or the Order, nor will I give them any information about you._

_Regards,_

_Hemera Potter_

_Lady Potter-Black_

"She's the new Lady Black?" Lucius said sharply. "I was wondering why it had not passed onto Draco."

"It would appear so. I wonder if she has any other titles she's hiding- in her letter to the Dark Lord she signed only Lady Potter." Bellatrix mused, twirling the bracelet between her fingertips. "What would you like me to do my lord?" Bella asked.

"Hand me the bracelet." He replied and cast every detecting spell he knew upon it to ensure that it did only what was stated in the letter, and had no other hidden function. After affirming that it did, indeed, do as the Lady Potter-Black had said, he handed it back to Bellatrix. "It is a pity that she is unreceptive to our cause at this time. She would be a valuable asset: the enchantments on this are most impressive. However, I believe that you may respond however you deem fit. I am not opposed to you developing a relationship with the new Lady Black, and it may end up proving beneficial. Especially as it could end up saving your life. Inform her that you are pleased in your marriage. Slip in hints about our side, but I would not actively pursue the matter as that would likely only drive her further away. And perhaps, should you find a trustworthy relationship, approach her about if she could remove the barrenness curse placed on you." Bellatrix nodded her head in acceptance, melancholy on her features and Rodolphus reached over and took her hand in reassurance.

"Now, Rudo, I'm curious to hear what she has to say to you as you aren't a member of the Black family by blood?" Bellatrix inquired, trying to take her mind off of her greatest shame. Rodolphus unfurled his letter after receiving an affirmative nod and began to read.

_To Rodolphus Lestrange-_

_My name is Hemera Potter, but what I am sure you are unaware of is that I am also the head of House Black and Lady Black due to the wishes of my late godfather. For some time now, house Black has had no real head who would take control and protect the entire family. While I loved my godfather dearly, I am not blind to his faults and know that he would never be willing or capably of truly running the Black family. All of this means that your wife, Bellatrix, has been without protection. I'm warning you now, Lestrange. If I hear you are harming or have harming Bellatrix Black, I will track you down, castrate you, and then proceed to torture you until I feel retribution has achieved before killing you. _

At this point, Rodolphus was briefly interrupted by Rabastan and Lucius starting to laugh before the Dark Lord shut them up with a fierce glare.

_Do not make the mistake to think that I am not capable or willing to carry out this threat: I am no longer the Light's precious plaything and am quite capable and willing to use the dark arts._

_ You have been warned._

Rodolphus then rolled up the letter and commented, "Well, I must admit, she's got guts. Threatening a member of the circle."

"And let's not forget that breaks her neutrality oath with the Dark Lord and could lead to her death or at the very least attacks on her and her friends." Lucius commented.

Bellatrix was touched to have family again, Black family again, that cared for her and would fight for her.

"I will simply write and tell her that I appreciate her support of my wife and love my wife dearly, if that is acceptable, my lord?" To which he received a curt nod and both Bellatrix and Rodolphus excused themselves to write their letters.

. . .

Over the next several days, Hemera spent all her time brewing and setting up for opening a healing ward. She enchanted her male form into a ring, and also created a charm to make her voice deeper. She investigated specialized healing spells and went over the information she had studied under the founders. She also decided that enough time had passed where it would be acceptable for her to speak with her Adar, and activated the necklace communicator.

"Adar? Can you hear me?" She said, looking at the projection of him on the wall.

"Kori… How are you? What has happened? What are your plans?" Salazar asked quickly.

"Well, I have neutrality for myself and my friends from the Dark Lord. Since then my main focuses have been setting up a healing ward. I'm planning on opening one up on Diagon Alley." Hemera explained, before detailing all of the preparation work she had been doing. "I am struggling with the ward to draw people here, however. Perhaps you could help me talk through it?"

"Of course, Kori. Read me the arithmancy you've done so far." And so she did, explaining all of her work to him while he looked at her thoughtfully. "I think the only factor your missing is that you haven't accounted for a size for the draw of this ward. You need to specify a "calling" radius, so to speak, or the distance through which the ward will search for dark and neutral witches and wizards to guide to you."

"Brilliant, Adar. Thank you so much. Is there anything else you think I should add to my preparations?"

"I worry that you will drain your core very quickly, especially if you receive a sudden influx of patients. You should consider finding a something in which you can store your magical energy so that you can draw on it should you need to help heal your patients."

"That would be brilliant. I'm not familiar with the process to do that, though." She said, and Salazar waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fairly simple. The best gemstone to use varies on the person so you will need to visit Ollivander's to determine what would function best for your magic. And then you funnel magic in gradually until the stone glows, at which point you will know it is full. This usually takes multiple charges, so I recommend feeding half of your magic in each night before bed as it will only leave you drained while you sleep."

"Thank you, Adar. I'll go to Diagon Alley later today; it's just as well, I need to get robes for the Wizengamot tomorrow."

"Ah, what your claiming the Potter, Black and Gryffindor seats all at once I take it?"

"Yes, I can't claim the Slytherin as I'd rather keep that part of my inheritance hidden for the time being, and I am also only the heir technically as Tom is first in the order of inheritance." To which Salazar nodded in understanding. After chatting for a while about healing and idle gossip, the two turned off the communication device.

That afternoon, Hemera visited Diagon Alley and got fitted for her Wizengamot robes. They were plum colored and, to be frank, not the most elegant of robes, but the special feature was that they had a special patch on the left breast. When she arrived home, Hemera would drop some of her blood onto it and it would automatically show the crests of the houses she was lady of: Potter, Black and Gryffindor. Once that was taken care of, she headed towards Thorfinn's Wand Crafters, where she had bought her custom wand, in Knockturn Alley.

"Lady Potter, this is a surprise. I trust your wand is serving you well?" Thorfinn asked. He was an older mand with a permanent squint, probably from all of the fine work he did on his wands.

"I would like to buy a focus stone." Hemera said, and Thorfinn nodded amiable before leading her to a trunk which he unlocked and opened to show trays of gemstones.

"Run your hands over these, and select the one which calls to you." Hemera nodded her hand and began running her hands over the tray. She ended up selecting a blue-gray sapphire. "A fitting choice for you, I should think, Lady Potter. That stone is a symbol of power and strength, but also kindness and wise judgement."

"Thank you, Thorfinn. You flatter me." Hemera said, giving the man a soft smile.

"That will be 50 galleons. And a good day to you Lady Potter." Thorfinn said as Hemera paid and then walked out of the shop.

That evening, she continued her work on potions. Her stock for the healing ward was almost to her satisfaction, and she was pleased with all her hard work. She also began the process of charging the sapphire with her magic. The stone was fairly small, about the size of a marble, and Hemera made a note to ask her Adar about the possibility of crafting it into some form of jewelry so that she could always carry it with her. Perhaps inlay it onto the inside of the sheath for her wand? Or perhaps as an ear cuff? Either would keep it on her at all times, and the ear cuff would have the added benefit that, should she find herself in a position where she was captured, it was unlikely that it would be taken away. With a sigh, she decided she would think more about it later. For now, she needed to sleep as the Wizengamot meeting was tomorrow.

. . .

When Hemera swept into the Wizengamot Hall the following morning, everyone went dead silent and started to stare. She was certain that many did not recognize in her changed form, now that she no longer needed glasses, no longer had a scar, was no longer scrawny, and had sleek tamed hair. They would learn soon enough, however, exactly who she was. The silence eventually caused Albus Dumbledore, chief warlock of the Wizengamot to turn and gaze curiously at the newcomer, who he also didn't recognize. Seeing that all of the lords were accounted for, he called the Wizengamot to order before facing the "stranger".

"And who might you be, dear girl? A little young to sit on the Wizengamot, aren't you?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. Hemera fought the urge to sneer, and maintained the cool façade her Adar had helped her develop.

"I am not your dear anything Chief Warlock. I am here to claim my seats." She said sharply, eyes looking at him coldly. Dumbledore started to feel a trickle of worry, staring into those eyes. They looked so like those of Hemera Potter. But surely she could not have changed so much in the week and a half since he last saw her?

"Of course, my dear. Name, title, and affiliation if you please? Please unveil your crest as well as proof."

"For the second time, Chief Warlock, I am not your "dear". My name is Hemera Potter, and I claim the seats of Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor. I will be joining the neutral party, should they accept me." She said, inclining her head respectfully to Lord Damian Greengrass, the current leader of the neutral party. As Dumbledore gazed at her dumbfounded, Lord Greengrass rose from his seat.

"We would be honored to accept Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor into the neutral party," he said formally, causing the magic in the room to recognize a new member and conjure a seat among the neutral party. Dumbledore, finally having realized what was happening.

"But Hemera, child-" He began hurriedly, pausing Hemera as she glided towards her seat among the neutrals. She turned and arched an eyebrow.

"I do not believe I granted you leave to address me by my first name Chief Warlock. And for the final time, you will address me as Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor. I pray that the rest of the Wizengamot has not fallen so far in terms of decorum as the Chief Warlock." She said calmly, staring Dumbledore down, who began to look flustered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lord Xerxes Lestrange, the father of the Lestrange brothers, smirk slightly and a glint of humor in Lord Lucius Malfoy's eyes.

"Of course, Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor. I am merely concerned as the Potter's have always been a light family you are not yet of age." Dumbledore said, trying to save face.

"Chief Warlock, due to having the blood of one of the founder's I come of age at 16. Furthermore, the Black's have been a traditionally dark family, invalidating your argument of choosing a party simply due to the historic alignments. Finally, the neutral party is the one that at this point in time best represents my policy viewpoints and, as Lord Greengrass has graciously accepted me, it is where my alignment shall remain. With all due respect, Chief Warlock, as an of age Lady I may make my own choices without your input, despite your previous position as my magical guardian." And with that, Hemera glided over to her chair and sat down gracefully before looking expectantly at Dumbledore, waiting for him to begin.

"Very well. The Wizengamot recognizes Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor, member of the neutral party." Dumbledore said, a trifle sourly. "Today, we have a Safe Health Act, which has been presented by Lord Diggory."

Lord Diggory stood up and began to expound on a bill that made Hemera's blood positively boil.

"Due to the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it is a fundamental fact that we must take measures safeguard all of us against him and his Death Eaters. This is the main purpose of the Safe Health Act. The key components of this act are to, first and foremost, ward St. Mungo's hospital against anyone with the Dark Mark. The second step we must take is set up another layer of wards to ban all dark wizards, to ensure that none of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's unmarked supporters may enter. Finally, we must set up a containment ward for neutral wizards where they will be held until they testify, under veritaserum, that they have no ties with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named personally or within close family and friends. Only then will they be allowed to enter. This will safeguard all who are ill or wounded in the hospital, and also ensure that those filth do not receive treatment that they do not deserve. The details of this act are on the parchment before you." Lord Diggory said, waving his wand and distributing stacks of parchment to everyone present. "I only pray that you remember this: Dark wizards and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers are monsters who murdered my son. Think of what they can do to your own children, and others you care for dearly who work or are healing in St. Mungo's." He concluded, before sitting down.

"Thank you, Lord Diggory. Due to the nature of this Act and potential ties to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I must insist that all members of the dark party abstain from the debate or from the voting due to many of their members having previously been subjected to the Imperius curse." Dumbledore stated serenely as Hemera fought to keep from gaping in disbelief. This was how the ministry was run? By listening only to one side and blatant discrimination? Seeing the slight cracks in her mask, Lord Greengrass leaned over to her.

"Would you like to take this one? I fear that as a former Slytherin and known gray affiliate, I will have no power over this matter. Perhaps the word of the Girl-Who-Lived will be enough to sway this filthy bill." He whispered. Hemera gave a cat-like smirk.

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Greengrass. Please do not refer to me as the "Girl-Who-Lived ever again however." She said, to which he only raised an eyebrow. Hemera than raised her wand, waiting for Dumbledore to call on her. After scanning the light section several times, he finally gave in.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor." Dumbledore said in resignation.

"This Act is an abomination. The right to access to healing is one of the most basic rights that all should have. It is why we heal people before sending them to Azkaban to face the dementors, despite the heinous crimes many of them commit. Lord Voldemort and his followers are a threat. That much is clear. The solution, however is not to emphasize blatant bigotry. It is this very anti-Dark and anti-Slytherin bias and propaganda that drives so many to follow Him. If you have been told your whole life by nearly everyone that you will grow up to be dark, to kill, to torture, and you are shunned and bullied by the rest of the wizarding world, of course you will find solace in the only ones who are willing to accept you: Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. And let us not forget that this act will cause many innocent deaths. It will cause the deaths of those with gray affinity who do not support the dark lord but are so grievously wounded the delay in treatment cause their death. It will cause the deaths of children, those who are raised in dark households or among those who support Lord Voldemort. While the concerns of raids in St. Mungo's are valid, a much better solution would be to put up an intent based ward. This would only keep away those with ill intentions towards anyone in the hospital, thus preventing the very scenarios that Lord Diggory fears without banning treatment from a large portion of the wizarding populace."

"Thank you, Lady Potter-Black Gryffindor. Lord Diggory, would you like a chance to defend your Act?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, thank you, Chief Warlock. What Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor seems to forget is that the all dark magic is evil, and those with dark affinities are more inclined towards it thus making them a threat to society and also opening the possibility of contamination of the light wizards." Lord Diggory stated calmly. Hemera was about to thrust her wand into the air, when Lord Greengrass grabbed hold of her arm.

"Don't." He hissed vehemently. When she turned a fierce glare on him, his face softened slightly and he began to explain, "We will lose this Act regardless. There is nothing to be done, and if you continue to argue on this then you will lose political capital which can be used later when you have a chance of changing a vote." Reigning in her temper, Hemera nodded slightly, taking several deep breaths.

"I know but that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Contamination…" She scoffed and sighed.

"Would anyone else like to contribute? No? Very well then, would the light and neutral parties please cast their votes." It was clear immediately that the Act had passed, much to Hemera's discussed as the Neutral party was simply much smaller than the light one. "The Safe Health Act has passed, and this meeting is now adjourned."

Hemera quickly glided form the room, ignoring Dumbledore's attempts to catch her attention. She knew if she saw him now, she'd say or do something that she would never regret but would cause her many troubles. Therefore, she hurried home without speaking to anyone and spent several hours dueling furiously against several dummies. This act made her livid. Healers were supposed to care for everyone not just a select few; the thought of doing so was repellant.


End file.
